The long-term clinical effect of valve regurgitation is recognized as a significant contributor to cardiovascular related morbidity and mortality. Thus, for many therapies intended to treat the mitral valve, one primary goal is to significantly reduce or eliminate regurgitation. By eliminating the regurgitation at the mitral valve, the destructive volume overload effects on the left ventricle can be attenuated. The volume overload of mitral regurgitation (MR) relates to the excessive kinetic energy required during isotonic contraction to generate overall stroke volume in an attempt to maintain forward stroke volume and cardiac output. It also relates to the pressure potential energy dissipation of the leaking valve during the most energy-consuming portion of the cardiac cycle, isovolumetric contraction. Additionally, therapies for MR reduction can have the effect of reducing the elevated pressures in the left atrium and pulmonary vasculature reducing pulmonary edema (congestion) and shortness of breath symptomatology. Such therapies for MR reduction may also have a positive effect on the filling profile of the left ventricle (LV) and the restrictive LV physiology that can result with MR. These pathophysiologic issues indicate the potential benefits of MR therapy, but also indicate the complexity of the system and the need for a therapy to focus beyond the MR level or grade.
In some percutaneous access procedures in which a medical device is introduced through a patient's skin and into a patient's blood vessel, such an access can be used to introduce devices into the patient without the use of large cut downs, which can be painful and in some cases can hemorrhage or become infected. A percutaneous access generally employs only a small hole through the skin, which subsequently seals relatively easily, and heals quickly in comparison to a surgical cut down.